


Promises Yet To Come

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Rodney tracks John to a used bookstore in San Francisco before going back to Pegasus.





	Promises Yet To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [story_works](https://story_works.dreamwidth.org) community, picture prompt for this image: <https://selenic76.dreamwidth.org/file/17716.jpg>

Rodney wandered into the bookstore, blinking several times at the dimly lit interior. He'd walked to the small shop, led there by the GPS signal in John's subcutaneous tracker. Not that John minded; it was how they kept track of each other in Atlantis, so why not use the technology on Earth? The heavy door hit his shoulder as he looked around, knowing his messy-haired boyfriend was somewhere nearby.

He always liked the smell of books. Libraries, mostly. But books in general. Probably had something to do with the little blonde girl with pigtails he'd had a crush on when he was ten years old. He took a deep breath, the smell of uncountable words printed on thick, cream-colored parchment and bound by either thick paper or leather. It was a treat for the senses.

The sound of a throat clearing was unmistakably John, so Rodney wandered down the endcaps until he spotted John, leaning against a bookcase as naked bulbs cast shadows all around him. He took a step toward John, and found him lost in a book, the tight black t-shirt pulled up slightly, showing the tanned skin of his hip, which reminded Rodney of their vacation; a week in Vancouver, then ten days in Hawaii, which is where John spent most of his time wearing as little clothing as possible. Usually surfing, but they made the most of their private beach.

John didn't look up until Rodney was at his side, a broad grin on his face. "Hey," he said, then leaned forward for a quick, chaste kiss.

"Find anything good?"

John turned and grabbed a stuffed handcart, then handed it to Rodney. He then turned back and grabbed another handcart, this one with almost as many books as the first.

Rodney glanced around to make sure there was no one else in earshot. "Jeez, Sheppard. You think we're gonna get cut off from Earth again?"

"'s just a little light reading," John said with a wink. He started walking to the front but turned and tapped his finger on the stack of books Rodney carried. "That second book's for us."

Rodney stopped, though John kept on. He pulled the top book off and stared down at an oversized book titled, [The Gay Kama Sutra](https://www.goodreads.com/en/book/show/499000) and his mouth went dry.

"You coming?" John called.

Rodney smiled, then hurried up to the counter.


End file.
